Sportacus Lost
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Something terrible happens in Lazy Town and a small town outside of Lazy Town.


5-17-07

Sportacus Lost

One day Sportagirl was up in the airship exercising, while her husband Sportacus was in the North Sea getting something special for her.

Meanwhile down in Lazy Town

"Oh, no. This is terrible I have to warn Sportacus and Sportagirl about this." Stephanie says in panic.

Then Stephanie sent a letter to Sportacus and Sportagirl.

Meanwhile back up in the airship

Sportagirl was still exercising until she got mail.

"I have mail." Sportagirl says.

Then Sportagirl reads the letter.

"Dear Sportacus and Sportagirl, A big huge astroid is heading towards a small town right outside of Lazy Town. But that isn't all there is a speeding train headed towards that small town and it looks like it is going to explode. So please hurry up and get down here we need your help! Sign, Stephanie." Sportagirl stops reading the letter.

Then Sportagirl is pacing back and forth.

"This is horrible, this is terrible. I wish Sportacus was here because he will know what to do." Sportagirl says.

Then Sportagirl knew what she had to do. Sportacus and Sportagirl has this special connection that they can communicate when they are far away from each other and none of their friends know this except for Stephanie.

"Sportacus, I need your help. Please hurry back here. Something bad is about to happen." Sportagirl says as she closes her eyse and holds her hands together.

Meanwhile back down in Lazy Town

"There you are Sportagirl." Stephanie says.

"I got here as soon as I read your letter." Sportgirl tells Stephanie.

"Where is Sportacus?" Stephanie asks.

"Well, Sportacus left for the North Sea last night to get me something special and he will be back later today." Sportagirl answers.

"But he needs to be here right now." Stephanie says.

"I know Stephanie. I sent Sportacus a message in our special way." Sportagirl says.

"Oh, yeah I know your special way of communicating with Sportacus when he is far away." Stephanie whispers to Sportagirl.

"Yeah, but remember you are the only one that knows mine and Sportacus' special way to communicate with each other if either of us is far away from one another." Sportagirl whispers to Stephanie.

All of a sudden Sportagirl noticed a lot of super heroes that are dressed just like Sportacus but they all had different numbers on them. Then one of them went over to Sportagirl and Stephanie.

"Hi, I'm Sportacus 23." Sportacus 23 says.

"Hi, I'm Sportagirl. This is my good friend Stephanie." Sportagirl says.

"Where is Sportacus 10 he is the one who always saves us from this sort of thing?" Sportacus 23 asks.

"Well, Sportacus, that is what we call him here in Lazy Town, is not here right now." Sportagirl answers.

"Well then where is he at?" Sportacus 23 asks.

"He went to the North Sea to get me something special." Sportagirl answers.

Just then Stephanie noticed the astroid getting closer and closer and Sportacus 10 was still not back from the North Sea.

"Sportagirl the astroid is getting closer and closer." Stephanie says.

"You're right, Stephanie." Sportagirl says.

Then the other Sportacus' were coming over to where Sportagirl, Stephanie and Sportacus 23 were standing but some of them stood on the train track. Just then the speeding train was getting closer but the Sportacus' on the track didn't know that until Sportagirl told them about the train.

"Oh, no, here comes the train and they don't see it." Stephanie says.

Then Sportagirl runs over to the train tracks.

"You guys are going to have to move like right now." Sportagirl says.

"Why?" Sportacus 16 asks.

"There is a speeding train coming this way and you guys are on the track. So I suggest that you move off the tracks like right now." Sportagirl answers.

As soon as they got off the track the train came zipping by and then before anyone knew it the train blew up but no one got hurt or so they thought. Just then everyone heard a loud crash and when they all turned around the astroid had crash into the roof of an abandon house.

"Sportagirl, I just wanted to thank you for saving us all from the speeding train." Sportacus 11 says.

"You're welcome. Plus it is my job to help those in need just like my husband who is always helping our friends here in Lazy Town." Sportagirl says.

"Sportagirl who is your husband?" Sportacus 20 asks.

"Sportacus 10 is my husband." Sportagirl answers.

When she said that all of them were shocked. Just then Sportacus 10 came over to his wife and he wasn't wearing his hat or his superhero uniform.

"Sportagirl, I'm back." Sportacus says.

"Sportacus what took you so long to get here?" Sportagirl asks.

"You know how long it is from here to the North Sea." Sportacus answers.

"Yeah you're right it is very far from here." Sportagirl says.

"What happened here while I was gone?" Sportacus asks.

"Well, you see that train wreck over there?" Sportagirl asks.

"Yeah." Sportacus answers.

"It blew up half an hour ago." Sportagirl says.

"It's that all that happened?" Sportacus asks.

"No that is not all that happened." Sportagirl answers.

"Well what else happened?" Sportacus asks.

"Well, this big astroid crashed through the roof of that abandon house." Sportagirl answers.

Just then Stephanie came over to Sportacus and Sportagirl.

"Sportacus, Sportagirl could you come with me?" Stephanie asks.

"Sure, Stephanie." Sportacus and Sportagirl answers.

So Sportacus and Sportagirl followed Stephanie to the train wreck and they noticed someone did get hurt.

"Sportacus you move that piece of metal while I help this guy up." Sportagirl tells Sportacus.

So Sportacus removes the piece of metal that was on top of the train engineer.

"Are you ok, sir?" Sportagirl asks.

"Yes, I am but my leg hurts a little bit." The train engineer answers.

"Could you all help the train engineer to the Lazy Town Hospital?" Sportacus asks the other Sportacus'.

"Where is the Lazy Town Hospital, Sportacus 10?" Sportacus 7 asks.

"Stephanie will show you where it is at." Sportacus answers.

So then Stephanie lead the 22 superheroes who were carrying the injured train engineer to the Lazy Town Hospital. Sportacus and Sportagirl went to the airship.

Meanwhile up in the airship

"Sportagirl now that we're alone I can give you that special something that I had to go all the way to the North Sea to get it." Sportacus says.

"What did you get me, Sportacus?" Sportagirl asks.

"I got you this. It is a special crystal for you." Sportacus answers as he gives his wife the crystal.

"Thanks, Baby. I love it." Sportgirl says.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Sportacus says.

"Why is it a special crystal?" Sportagirl asks.

"Because when someone is in trouble it will say who is in trouble and where they are at." Sportacus answers.

"That is so cool." Sportagirl says.

Just then Sportagirl noticed what Sportacus is wearing.

"Sportacus where is your hat and your superhero uniform and why are you wearing that?" Sportagirl asks.

"Well my hat and uniform got dirty on the way coming back so I had to take them off and put this robe on." Sportacus answers.

"What do you have underneath that robe?" Sportagirl asks.

"Well I have absolutely nothing on underneath this robe." Sportacus answers.

"Mmmm." Sportagirl says.

Then Sportacus let out a long sigh.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Sportagirl asks.

"I'm just disappointed that I was here to help stop that speeding train and then maybe the train engineer would've not gotten hurt." Sportacus answers.

"Baby cheer up please." Sportagirl tells Sportacus.

"I can't. Unless you can think of something that will cheer me up." Sportacus says to Sportagirl.

"I know something that would cheer you up." Sportagirl says.

"What is it?" Sportacus asks.

"I was just thinking maybe making love with me will cheer you up." Sportagirl answers.

So Sportacus took off his robe and revealed his naked body to his wife. Then Sportagirl took off her superhero uniform and now they are both naked and then Sportagirl and Sportacus started kissing. After they kissed they went over to their bed and started making love to each other.

Meanwhile back down in Lazy Town

Robbie Rotten was walking around Lazy Town but he saw no one insight.

"This is just how I like it no one insight." Robbie says.

Just then Robbie thought of a great idea to get rid of Sportacus and his wife Sportagirl.

"I am going to give everyone in Lazy Town a special apple the will make them do whatever I ask them to do. One of the things that I am going to ask them to do is to stay out of trouble so that Sportacus and Sportagirl won't come down to rescue them." Robbie says with an evil laugh.

So now Robbie has gather up everyone in Lazy Town.

"I gathered you all here today because I just want to give you something special." Robbie says.

"What do you want to give us?" Stephanie says.

"I want you all to have these?" Robbie says as he holds up some apples.

"What is Robbie doing with apples?" Ziggy whispers to Stephanie.

"I don't know." Stephanie whispers back to Ziggy.

"Ask him Stephanie?" Trixie whispers to Stephanie.

"Robbie what are _you _doing with apples?" Stephanie asks.

"Glad you asked little girl. These apples are specially for you." Robbie answers.

Then he hands an apple to each of the kids and the Mayor and Bessie. So then each of them took a bite of the apple that they got from Robbie. Then something happened to them and they became like zombies and Robbie knew it.

"Now let's see if it will work." Robbie whispers to himself.

Now Robbie is asking the kids some stuff he wants them to do.

"Now listen to me kids I want you all to eat nothing but junk food and stay inside all day everyday." Robbie told the kids.

"Yes, master." The kids all said in unision.

So then all the kids did what Robbie told them to do.

Meanwhile back up in the airship

Sportacus and Sportagirl were still making love to each other and then Sportacus ask Sportagirl if she will like him to sing a song to her.

"Sweetheart, would you like me to sing a song to you?" Sportacus asks.

"I would love for you to sing a song to me, Baby." Sportagirl answers.

"What song to you want me to sing to you?" Sportacus asks.

"I want you to sing a song called 'I'll Make Love To You.'" Sportagirl answers.

So then Sportacus sang the song to his wife and all the while they are still naked.

Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

Chorus:  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do

Chorus:  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life

Chorus:  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Chorus:  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to.

"That's a great song, Baby." Sportagirl says.

"Thanks, Sweetie. I know it is a great song. It makes me want to make love to you some more." Sportacus says.

So then Sportacus and Sportagirl were making love to each other all day everyday. Until one day they knew something was wrong.

"Baby is it just me or have we been up here for a month now and we never went down to Lazy Town to save anyone from trouble?" Sportagirl asks.

"No it isn't just you I was just thinking the same thing. I wondering what is wrong." Sportacus answers.

So then they got dressed and took a look around Lazy Town.

Meanwhile down in Lazy Town

"Where is everyone at?" Sportagirl asks.

"I don't know, Sweetheart." Sportacus answers.

Just then Robbie spots them and goes to see what they want.

"What do the two of you want?" Robbie asks.

"We want to know where all the kids are at?" Sportagirl asks.

"I will tell you if you give me a kiss Sportagirl?" Robbie asks.

"Ewww...I will never kiss you Robbie." Sportagirl answers.

"Then I am not going to tell you where the kids are at." Robbie says.

"You are going to tell without kissing me?" Sportagirl asks.

"I will never tell you unless I get a kiss from you first." Robbie says.

Then before Sportagirl could answer Robbie got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and then Sportacus pull him away from her.

"Robbie don't you ever kiss my girl ever again!" Sportacus yelled.

"My hero. Thanks for rescuing me from Robbie, Baby." Sportagirl said.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Well you are my girl and I don't want anything to happen to you." Sportacus told his wife.

"Just for that I'm still not going to tell you where the kids are at." Robbie says.

"Find then if your not going to tell us we are just going to find them ourselves." Sportacus says.

Before Robbie could stop them they were already gone. So now Sportacus and Sportagirl are looking for the kids. But no matter where they looked the kids were nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go see if Stephanie is in her room?" Sportagirl asks.

So now Sportagirl and Sportacus are peeking inside of Stephanie's bedroom window and they are shocked at what they saw.

"Why would Stephanie be inside doing absolutely nothing on a beautiful day like today?" Sportagirl asks.

"I don't know why, Sweetheart. That is just not like Stephanie and also she never has that much junk food." Sportacus answers.

"You're right, Sportacus. Stephanie is always eating Sports Candy." Sportagirl says.

Then they check on the other kids and they were just like Stephanie not moving, staying inside and eating a lot of junk food. So then Sportacus and Sportagirl decided to go back up to the airship. Just then Sportagirl saw in apple on the ground with a bite taking out of it.

"I wonder where this apple came from?" Sportagirl asks.

"It came from me." Robbie said walking up behind them.

"What were you doing with apples, Robbie?" Sportacus asks.

"Yeah. You hate apples." Sporatgirl said.

"Well I gave them to the kids and now they are doing anything that I want them to do and there is nothing the two of you could do to help them they are going to be like this forever and finally Lazy Town will be lazy again." Robbie said.

Meanwhile back up in the airship

"I don't believe it Robbie finally did it." Sportacus said looking very disappointed.

"He finally did what?" Sportagirl asks.

"He finally won and I lost." Sportacus answers.

"You can lose. Your Sportacus." Sportagirl said.

Then Sportacus and Sportagirl decided to make love to each other for the rest of the day and they are going to make love all day everyday since their friends won't need them.

"Baby, since our friends won't need us to save them if they get into trouble or want to play sports with why don't we do what we love to do?" Sportagirl asks.

"I think that is a great idea. Let's just make love to each other for the rest of our lifes." Sportacus answers.

And that is exactly what they did. They stayed up in their airship and they were naked every single day and they never got dress because they didn't need to because they would never go back down to Lazy Town again and they made love to each other everyday.

The End


End file.
